Long Awaited Lust Part 2
by Shawnaboo
Summary: This story picks up where we left off in the last story where Fionna and Marshall slept together. I dont want to say anything else in light of spoiling it, so if you want to find out what happens you'll just have to read it!
1. Unbelievable

"I still can't believe it" Marshall thought to himself

"everything about it was like a perfect dream. How her skin felt so soft, how her wet sex clenched around his dick when she came, how she screamed his name, and then whispered 'I love you'"

he couldn't think of another way he wanted to de-flower his love of his milenia life span. He had had sex thousands of times, and pleased thousands of women, but it never felt like this before. He was completely In love with Fionna, and he was scared out of his mind. Part of him wanted to scream and run, but a stronger part kept him there, stroking her hair lovingly and watching her chest rise and fall as he was in deep thought.

"I know she said she loved me, but did she really mean it? She's only 18, how does she have love already figured out by now when it took me over a thousand years? Maybe she just used me to get over flame prince since she knew she couldn't be with him without burning a hole into the planets crust."

So many thoughts swerved around Marshall's head that he began to feel dizzy."Glob I wish I could just read her mind, or atleast hypnotize her into telling the truth... Too bad that only works in movies" he as he began to re-live their sexual encounter for the 5th time, she began to awake.

"Hey marshy" Fionna said sleepily

"glob she is cute with sex hair" he thought. "oh hey, you're awake" he said aloud.

"Yeah sorry it took so long, but you really tired me out" she said as her cheeks turned a delicious shade of pink and Marshall began to feel a stir in his loins.

Marshall swallowed hard. "W-well let me go make us some breakfast! I hope you like red foods!"

He said as he got up quickly trying (unsuccessfully) to hide his semi-obvious morning erection. And before she could answer with a "sure" followed by a yawn, he had already floated down stairs.

"Well I hope it wasn't something I said" she thought as she went over every word she had used in the past twelve hours.

She always seemed to blame herself when guys acted weird around her. She always assumed it was her fault and would inevitably gilt trip herself over the edge. But not this time, she straightened up, put on one of Marshall's t-shirts and headed down stairs to help Marshall with breakfast.


	2. Don't Go

Fionna was just about to turn the corner when she heard Marshall thinking out loud. She debated turning around, because it felt wrong to listen to peoples private moments, but she couldn't get herself to budge upstairs.

"Don't kid yourself, she doesn't love you! She's too good for you and she knows it! Shes a radical dame, who likes to play games, and she just using you as a rebound."

Fionna heard the distinct sound of a tear sizzling on a hot stove followed by a quiet sniffle.

"You just need to get out with what's left of your soul intact. Y'know what? I'm taking that job in the nightosphere with mom and then I'll never have to worry about getting my heart broken."

Fionna waited until her own last tear had fallen before taking several steps back and almost stomping into the kitchen so he would know her presence.

"Oh hey there you are, I'm almost done if you want to sit down, I have something to tell you anyway"Fionna said nothing. She just smiled sheepishly, nodded and sat at the breakfast bar.

"Ok Marshall, let her down easy, she's tough, she'll get over you"

"Listen Fionna, my mom offered me a job in the nightosphere, and its a really good thing for me, and I'm going for it. I want us to stay friends, but I'm going to be gone a long time, possibly forever for you, so I want you to do your best to just forget about me..."

"But Marshall I love-"

" No Fionna, no more lies."

"It's not I swear! I love you Marshall!" Fionna said through sobs

"I'm no good for you Fionna! Can't you see that? I'm a vampire, you're a human, the last human I might add, and its just never going to work!" He had to hurt her, to protect her.

" I'm sorry Fionna, but this is good bye" Marshall grabbed his base and slashed a hole in the the fabric of the dimension and opened a portal to the nightosphere and jumped through.

Fionna tried to jump in after him but it closed and knocked her down on the floor. She layed there for 3 and a half hours until cake found her, passed out in a puddle of her own tears and brought her home.


	3. He Used You!

Fionna woke up back in her bed. She was in her favorite fuzzy pink robe, her hair had been washed and braided, her skin was soft and smelled like roses, but she felt as if she was rotting from the inside out. She noticed her hands were bandaged and when she removed the bandages, she realized that she had dug her nails 1/4 of an inch into her hands. She re-wrapped the bandages and walked to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and gasped as she saw how red and puffy her eyes were, and when she gasped, her throat burned as if she had been screaming. Then it all came rushing back to her like a horrible wave. Drowning her in a sea of emotional dispair and abandonment. She collapsed to the floor and woke when cake held a strong mint leaf under her nose to wake her up.

"Oh cake!" Fionna exclaimed as she grabbed onto her sister.

"Shhh baby, its ok! He can't hurt you anymore! I won't let him!"

"It's just not fair cake! I love him and I know he loves me, but-"

cake cut her off abruptly, "if he loved you why would he hurt you so badly!? Why did he run away to his mommy? How could you explain that?"

" H-he's trying to protect me!"

"He's looking out for himself! He used you Fionna!"

"NOOO!" Fionna began to kick and scream as cake desperately tried to hold onto her.

Eventually, Fionna ran out of energy and cake brought her to her bed and held her all night long as she sleeped, and would soothe her when she had her nightmares about Marshall. Fionna woke up to a cup of tea sitting by her bed and a note from cake that said "I'm sorry" Fionna shakily drank the tea and tried to go back to sleep. She just wanted to fall alseep and wake up with Marshall by her side and have all this uglyness be a dream. But it wasn't. She wanted to go back and undo everything she had done, she just wanted things to go back to the way they were. But they couldn't. Marshall was gone, and she couldn't do anything about it. Or could she?


	4. Nightosphere

Marshall got up from his bed and walked to the balcony of the guest room his mother let him use. Well she called it a guest room, but it was more like a penthouse apartment. But hey, that's life when your moms the ruler of the nightosphere. Marshall looked over at the demon still asleep in his bed and spat at the ground. Disgusting. He had been sleeping with every girl who threw themselves at the vampire king since he got there. And there was a lot of them. Apparently, his mom lined up possible sutors for her son because she wanted to settle down and rule the nightosphere. But he had only come down here to try to get over Fionna, and he didn't have the heart, (or guts) to tell his mother how he really felt. He knew his mom would just tell him something smart like

"If you love this girl, go back to her! And if you think she doesn't love you, make her love you!" And Marshall didn't want to be proved wrong.

The demon wrapped her arms around Marshall from behind the waist and he hissed loudly. "Just get out" he told her

"but I-"

"Get out!" He yelled.

"Fuck you!" She screamed grabbing his silk sheet and heading for the door

"Been there, done that. No thanks." He said back to her as she slammed his door, knocking a picture off the coffee table to the floor.

Marshall walked over to the picture and examined it. It was a picture of Fionna, and on the back she wrote "I'll always be there for you. No matter what. Love, Fionna" Marshall threw the picture frame into a wall and held the picture close to his chest and cried.

"How could you be so stupid! He said aloud, " even if she didn't love you back, she was your friend! And you just left her!"

Marshall put the picture in his pocket and grabbed his axe bass. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he wasn't coming back.


	5. Love Will Find a Way

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I couldnt think of an ending haha

Fionna ran to prince bubblegums house."He's so smart, he has to know something to get me into the nightosphere!" She thought as she pounded on his door.

The door was opened by peppermint maid and an out of breath Fionna explained that she needed to see the prince, that it was a life or death emergency. Peppermint maid led Fionna inside and up to prince gumballs room.

"Oh Fionna! What a pleasant surprise! I was just tidying up my-"

"Sorry PG but we don't have time for chit chat. Someone is in trouble, life or death trouble"

"Oh dear! Who?"

"Uhh well I'd rather not say.."

prince gumball heaves a heavy sigh then says " its Marshall isn't it? What has that intolerable fool gotten himself into this time"

"Well it doesn't matter. All that matters is that he's in the nightosphere, and I need to get to him... To help him!"

"The nightosphere? Are you insane Fionna? You are a spectacular adventurerer but you'll never last an hour in there! And I'm afraid I can't help you get yourself killed."

"Gumball please! This isn't some stupid jealously game! This is serious!" Fionna began to cry as the ice queen burst through the window.

Fionna jumped up, round-house kicked her in the face and her tiara flew off, rendering her powerless.

"What is wrong with you Fionna?" She screeched "I hadn't even done anything-"

"yet. I'm just being cautionary" Fionna said, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Well I came here strictly on business. I heard that you need to get into the nightosphere, and you sound deliciously desperate to save your precious Marshall. And I was hoping we could strike up a deal, I help get you onto the nightosphere, and you give me prince Gumball"

"no chance, you're a psycho!"

"Well then I guess you're just going to have to get there all on you own."

As the ice queen reached for her tiara Fionna slid under her and grabbbed it. "How about you get me into the nightosphere, and you get your powers back."

Fionna followed the ice queen to her castle. As they arrived, the ice queen told Fionna to wait in the entrance hall while she went upstairs to a secret room full of spell books and ingredients for witchcraft. "Here it is tomboy. You're on you own for the ingredients" said the ice queen as she tossed the book down to Fionna.

Fionna in turn tossed the tiara back to the ice queen and asked, "what will I need?"

"Figure it out!"She said as she retreated upstairs.

Fionna raced home as fast as she could and began to assemble the necessary ingredients. She completed the spell and a swirling purple, black and red hole tore into her kitchen and without a second thought, she jumped in.


	6. Nightosphere Part 2

Marshall had been staying in a bar for the past few nights. He'd get drunk, get in fights and refuse to leave his booth and just cry himself to sleep out of guilt and shame. He never imagined having a broken heart would hurt this badly. Honestly, he thought his heart had died years ago, along with his soul. But unfortunately for him, he was mistaken. His heart ached out regret and longing for the girl who meant everything to him. The worst part of it was, he had no idea how truly she had fallen for him, and her heart was aching at the same caliber as his. Even though his eyes burn, his heart breaks, and his stomach aches, his brain is telling him somehow he did the right thing by leaving her. Deep down in his mind he knows he isn't right for her and they could never work out together, but another part of him wants it more than anything.

Fionna fell into the Nightosphere and found herself dodging danger at every corner.

"Gumball wasn't kidding about the life-threatening danger here" she thought as she ran towards the Abadeer mansion.

She knew Marshall's mother would know where he was, it might take some convincing, but she'll fond out where he is. She has to.

Fionna knocked on the large metallic door with intricate ornate demon carvings depicting horrific battle scenes. She knocked louder until she heard a shrill voice yell from inside.

"I'm coming glob damnnit!" The door opened slightly as a small, portly demon answered the door in a red dress and a black apron.

"Whats your business with Ms. Abadeer?" She asked shortly.

"My business is just that, its mine. I need to speak with her. Now." The demon sneered at Fionna before reluctantly answering her.

"This way, shes in her study, just try to be more respectful to her than you were to me"

"Can't make any promises" Fionna retorted under her breath.

The demon woman walked briskly down a long corridor and up some stairs. They passed extravagant rooms, exquisite artwork and several indoor blood fountains, which made Fionna's stomach turn and skin crawl. They continued to walk until they came upon a set of deep mahogany double doors with a gold trim.

"Good luck- mortal" the demon said as she turned to leave.

Fionna swallowed hard and pushed the already semi-opened door.  
"What is it?" Ms Abadeer said without looking up from her desk.

" I-its about your son, M-Marshall she said trying hard not to sound afraid and nervous, but failed.

"You're afraid of me." She said as a statement. Not a question. "That's good, you should be. Especially if you're bringing up my son."

Fionna's palms began to sweat. "I need to know where he is" she said bravely.

"Oh, you NEED to eh? Well we all NEED things Fionna"

"How did you-"

"I know who you are because you are important to my son, although, I can't imagine why"

"Who the hell do you think-"

"You are a silly child who doesn't know what she wants. Marshall did the right thing coming here. He deserves better than someone like you. What can you offer him? How do you compare to a king of vampires? What makes you think-"

"ALRIGHT I GET IT!" Fionna yelled abruptly, "I know you don't think I'm good enough for him, and hey, maybe I'm not, but what kind of person would I be if I didn't try? How could I sleep at night if I never fought for what my heart has wanted for as long as I've known him! I don't care if I don't have your blessing, and I don't need your help!"

Fionna began to turn and leave when Ms Abadeer spoke up. "Check the bars" was all she said and Fionna simply nodded.


	7. Closure

Marshall was sitting at his normal table he'd been staying at for the last six days. He was drunk, pissed off and trying to keep his anger under control as he watched all of the other demons hitting on one another as is usually observed in bar scenes, even in the Nightosphere. He felt the sudden urge he was going to be sick, so he started toward the bathroom. When he was in there he heard a familiar voice. Normally this voice would be more cheerful but it sounded frantic, lost, even desperate. Part of him just wanted to fly out the window, but he knew it was fruitless when he heard a fist pounding on the bathroom door.

"I know you're in there Marshall! I can see your axe in a booth! Now get out here and talk to me!" Fionna yelled as she pounded the door.

She had entered only seconds earlier after searching nearly every bar, pub, and nightclub in the nightosphere until she came upon this small hole-in-the-wall place. She ran in and saw Marshall's signature axe bass resting at a booth with about a dozen empty bloody Mary glasses. Marshall leaned against the door so she couldn't enter and tried to be as silent as possible but she wasn't giving up.  
Suddenly the door opened and Marshall embraced Fionna.

"I'm so sorry" he said as tears streamed out of his eyes.

She wanted to be mad, she wanted to push him off and ask, no demand why he had pushed her away and put her through all of that pain. She wanted to do that, but she couldn't. She just held him back and cried.

Marshall broke the silence. "I never wanted to hurt you Fionna, that's why I left, I didn't want you to fall for me"

"How can you be so oblivious? I had already fallen for you! I've always loved you Marshall! That's why I went down here to find you! And I-I know you love me too!" Fionna couldn't believe she said that.

Marshall was quiet.

Fionna opened her mouth to speak but Marshall captured her in a passionate kiss. "Of course I love you Fionna, it killed me to leave you, to cause you pain almost destroyed me, but the fact that you faced the Nightosphere just to find me tells me how fucking stupid I was for putting you through all that. I can't believe I never saw it before.. Fionna?"

"Yes?"

"If you give me another chance, I will never hurt you again. I will never make you feel the way you have felt, I will treat you like the queen you deserve to be, my queen."

To be continued...? Let me know what you thought and I'll start Long Awaited Lust part 3.

PS The next story will have much more romance, AC and action. (And possibly more guest appearances!;)


End file.
